Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 45
is the 45th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters ''and the 96th episode of the Metal Saga.'' Plot Team Gan Gan Galaxy is given a victory party for winning the tournament, but nobody is there except Ryo, Hikaru, and Blader DJ. Team Wang Hu Zhong and Kenta arrive soon and start a friendly soda fight with Gingka, Masamune, and Madoka. A helicopter arrives at the party and Dr. Ziggurat, Team Star Breaker, Team Garcias, and Julian Konzern appear out of it. Ziggurat launches Spiral Capicorn to destroy the tables. He says he used the tournament for his research and didn't care if he won or lost. He wants to use Beyblades as energy source and created the Spiral Force. He created HD Academy for it and trained Bladers for tournaments in order to collect data. He created Twisted Tempo 145WD, a Bey with data from the strongest left and right rotating Beys. He also has a Blader named Faust to control it. Zeo realized that Toby is Faust and asks Ziggurat why he is. Dr. Ziggurat tells Zeo that Toby's illness has been cured and reborn as Faust through the arrangement. Faust launches Twisted Tempo to start the Spiral Force. It's power reaches 100% and wipes out a mountain, forest, and lake around Hades City. Dr. Ziggurat says he will supply it to anyone who offers him most. Gingka and Masamune tries to stop him and bring Toby back, but Team Garcias stops them. Gingka asks them why are they helping him and they say he's paying them. He asks Julian why is he helping him, but he doesn't answer. Dr. Ziggurat leaves and a battle starts between Gingka, Damian, and Jack in the streets with Hades Kerbecs BD145DS attacking Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F. Masamune and Dashan battle Julian and Argo in front of the building and their Beys attack each other on it while Zeo looks at them from the top of it. Rock Zurafa R145WB and Ray Striker D125CS go to attack Ray Gil 100RSF and Gravity Destroyer AD145WD, but both land on the ground. Masamune and Dashan send Striker and Zurafa to attack Ray Gil, but it goes through a window and attacks both through another window. Julian uses his special move, Black Excalibur, but is countered by Nile's special move, Mystic Zone, and joins the battle. Flame Sagittario C145S and Poison Virgo ED145ES are sent into wall and begin to wobble. Chi-yun uses his special move, Tempestous Whirlwind Sword, but is countered by Enzo and Selen's special move, Double Slumdog Driver. Benkei and Demure join the battle and Benkei uses his special move, Red Horn Uppercut, to defeat both Ray Gashers. Damian uses his special move, Hades Gate, but is stopped by Kyoya's special move, True Lion Gale Force Wall. Kyoya challenges Damian and Jack, but both retreat for now. Julian and Argo also retreat with the rest of Team Garcias. Masamune goes to chase them, but is stopped by Nile. Team Wild Fang joins to help Gingka and the others to stop Dr. Ziggurat. Meanwhile Masamune promises to rescue Toby. Main Events *Toby becomes Faust and obtains a new Bey: Twisted Tempo 145WD. *Dr. Ziggurat reveals his plan about using the Spiral Force. *Team Garcias & Julian Konzern join Dr. Ziggurat. *Gingka, Damian, and Jack's have a battle that has no outcome. *Masamune, Dashan, and Nile defeat Argo and Julian. *Kenta, Benkei, Chi-yun, Chao Xin, and Mei-Mei defeat Enzo and Selen. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Ryo Hagane *Hikaru Hasama *Dashan Wang *Chao Xin *Chi-yun Li *Mei-Mei *Nile *Demure *Argo Garcia *Ian Garcia *Selen Garcia *Enzo Garcia *Damian Hart *Jack *Zeo Abyss *Julian Konzern *Dr. Ziggurat *Faust (Debut) *Toby *Blader DJ Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Rock Zurafa R145WB (Dashan Wang's) *Vulcan Horuseus 145D (Nile's) *Poison Virgo ED145ES (Chao Xin's) *Ray Gil 100RSF (Argo's) *Ray Gasher 125SF (Selen's) *Ray Gasher M145Q (Enzo's) *Gravity Destroyer AD145WD (Julian's) *Spiral Capricorn 90MF (Dr. Ziggurat's) (Featured; Debut) *Twisted Tempo 145WD (Faust's) (Debut) *Thermal Lacerta WA130HF (Chi-yun's) Featured Beybattles *Gingka (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F) vs Damian Hart (Hades Kerbecs BD145DS) & Jack (Evil Befall UW145EWD) = No outcome (Interrupted by Kyoya) *Masamune (Ray Striker D125CS), Dashan (Rock Zurafa R145WB), & Nile (Vulcan Horuseus 145D) vs Argo (Ray Gil 100RSF) & Julian Konzern (Gravity Destroyer AD145WD) = No outcome (Julian & Argo left) *Kenta (Flame Sagittario C145S), Chao Xin (Poison Virgo ED145ES), Chi-yun (Thermal Lacerta WA130HF), & Benkei (Dark Bull H145SD vs Selen (Ray Gasher 125SF) & Enzo (Ray Gasher M145Q) = Kenta, Chao Xin, Chi-yun, & Benkei Special Moves Used *Black Excalibur (Gravity Destroyer AD145WD's) *Mystic Zone (Vulcan Horuseus 145D's) *Tempestous Whirlwind Sword (Thermal Lacerta WA130HF's) *Double Slumdog Driver (Ray Gasher 125SF & Ray Gasher M145Q's) *Red Horn Uppercut (Dark Bull H145SD's) *Hades Gate (Hades Kerbecs BD145DS's) *True Lion Gale Force Wall (Rock Leone 145WB's) Trivia Video Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Episodes Category:Metal Masters Episodes